Gallery: Character Designs
Below, you will find a gallery for Inflatable&SportsGuy1986's character designs, alongside TheSpongeBobandLoudHouseFan2007's version of the drawings: Inflatable&SportsGuy1986's Renderings Main Heroes Archival Apple Portrait.jpg|"Archival Apple" by Apple IDK DerekJasper'sAvatar-0.png|Derek Cool by DerekJasper Diana Dimenette.jpg|"Diana Dimenette" by Dimenette Red the Loud Engine (my version).jpg|"Red the Loud Engine" by Gunnar Tarbox Shea the Superstar Portrait (Updated).jpg|"Shea the Superstar" by Inflatable&SportsGuy1986 15645035910521172618334.jpg|"Jay Marcus" by JamarcusMudkip JDL2016's Avatar.jpg|"JDL" by JDL2016 Captain Candy.jpg|"Captain Candy" by Kaetly Rojas Harry Humble.jpg|"Harry Humble" by Luigitehplumber Aviator Mickey Dragon New Design.jpg|"Aviator Mickey Dragon" by MickeyMouseLover2001 20190727 130457.png|"Polar the Robloxian" by Polarjack77 Starflake the Whale.jpg|"Starflake the Whale" by Starflake199 SpongeField AlphaLoud New Design.jpg|"SpongeField AlphaLoud" by TheSpongeBobandLoudHouseFan2007! Sketch-1564249360739.png|TNT by TiffandTuffFanJr1 Sparky Portrait.jpg|"Sparky" by ToonBoomer Recurring Heroes DJ Derilay Promo Image.jpg|"DJ Derilay" by 25ederri Brooke the Peace Girl (Redesign).jpg|"Brooke the Peace Girl" by Brooklyn the Cartoon Girl 2018 Sketch-1564560282260.png|"Bryan Crowell" by BryGuy2000 Clara Cutie.jpg|"Clara Cutie" by Cutiesunflower Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Nick-Noe-Network" by Justin Noe Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Massive-Head Morgan" by JustSomeAirhead Green Shieldy.jpg|"Green Shieldy" by Luisbarretto Luke DeRonde.jpg|Luke deRonde Swashbuckling Sarah and Doubloon Donald.jpg|"Swashbuckling Sarah" by Sarah West Bandicam 2019-10-04 16-31-05-168.jpg|"Rollerblader Riley" by SportyGal Minor Heroes Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"A.J. the Friendly Apatosaurus" by Ajandspiritguy Chiara.jpg|"Chiara" by ChiaraGamer457 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Roaring Ruby" by HPTiger I 8 A B's Avatar.jpg|"A" by I 8 A B Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Mr. Piggy Man" by MrPigSun Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Elastic Emma" by Ms. Stretchy Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Wolfy" by RARWolf10 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Sonic 2.3.2." by Sonic232YT Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Quik Hedgehog" by Sonicgamer98 Maracus the Magic Snake.jpg|"Maracus the Magic Snake" by Stairdefeater Bandicam 2019-10-15 20-32-01-190.jpg|"Cipher Rapper" by The-Cipher-King-2002 Occasional Heroes Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Andrew Perez" Flamey the Hothead.jpg|"Flamey the Hothead" by Flamethrower1416 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|Hayley Waalen Bandicam 2019-10-15 22-36-31-091.jpg|"Fabulous J. Marr" by Jay Marr LostMedia1998's Avatar.png|"Telecast Caper" by Major League Pong Gods/LostMedia1998 Spot the Detective Promo Image.jpg|"Spot the Detective" by Nathan Spies Bandicam 2019-08-13 19-48-20-266.jpg|"Stanley the Tourist Square" by NewYorkAdventurer1994 Firefighter Joe.jpg|"Firefighter Joe" by THEMAJESTIRIUM1 Main Villains Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Dino-Mafia" by BARNEY THE MAFIA DINOSAUR Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Mafia Monster" by ELMO THE MAFIA MONSTER George O' Gungeman Portrait.jpg|"George O' Gungeman" by George the Nickelodeon Lover Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Mafia Genius" by MAX THE MAFIA MASTER Bandicam 2019-10-09 20-23-03-082.jpg|"Three Wishes" by Nathn3 Random Mafia Guy.jpg|Random Mafia Guy Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"12-Square" by Rs7-VZS-Rza-Wdc Bandicam 2019-10-06 21-53-59-110.jpg|"Roman the Mischievous Map" by Xavieromao Supporting Villains Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Stormy Days" by 50YearsofSesameStreet Woody Woodpixel.jpg|"Woody Woodpixel" by Angel Avila Maravilla Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"More-Than-Annoying Orange" by AnnoyingOrangeFan1857 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Super Wing Woodbridge" by Bobby Woodbridge Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Beavis Brutus" by BeavisFanUTTP Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Butthead Brutus" by ButtheadFanUTTP Bandicam 2019-10-15 20-32-18-702.jpg|"Birthday Brats" by BirthdayBoy&Girl Chester the College Yearbook.jpg|"Chester the College Yearbook" by CollegeStarted Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Miles "Tails" Carlos" by Cr7002 Noel the Reading Note.jpg|"Noel the Reading Note" by DancingMusic&Books Iconicle People.jpg|"Iconicle People" by IP Contributors Mada-Marty.jpg|"Mada-Marty" by Madagascar Fan 1988 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Octo-Pirate" by Oswald Lover 2001 Socococ's Avatar.jpg|"LaughingSock the Wizard" by Socococ TheSpongeBob&LoudHouseFan2007's Renderings Main Heroes Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Archival Apple" by Apple IDK DerekJasper'sAvatar-0.png|"Derek Cool" by DerekJasper Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Diana Dimenette" by Dimenette Sketch-1564380619961.png|"Red the Loud Engine" by Gunnar Tarbox Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Shea the Superstar" by Inflatable&SportsGuy1986 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Jay Marcus" by JamarcusMudkip Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"JDL" by JDL2016 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Captain Candy" by Kaetly Rojas Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Harry Humble" by Luigitehplumber Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Aviator Mickey Dragon" by MickeyMouseLover2001 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Polar the Robloxian" by Polarjack77 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Starflake the Whale" by Starflake199 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Sparky" by ToonBoomer Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"SpongeField AlphaLoud" by TheSpongeBobandLoudHouseFan2007 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"TNT" by TiffAndTuffFanJr1 Recurring Heroes 25ederri's Avatar.png|"DJ Derilay" by 25ederri Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Brooke the Peace Girl" by Brooklyn the Cartoon Girl 2018 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Bryan Crowell" by BryGuy2000 ClaraCutie.png|"Clara Cutie" by Cutiesunflower Justin's Avatar.png|"Nick-Noe-Network" by Justin Noe JustSomeAirhead's Avatar.png|"Massive-Head Morgan" by JustSomeAirhead Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Green Shieldy" by Luisbarretto Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|Luke deRonde Sketch-1567403951706.png|"Swashbuckling Sarah" by Sarah West SportyGal's Avatar.png|"Rollerblader Riley" by SportyGal Minor Heroes A.J.theFriendlyApotosaurus.png|"A.J. the Friendly Apatosaurus" by Ajandspiritguy Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Chiara" by ChiaraGamer457 RoaringRuby.png|"Roaring Ruby" by HPTiger Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"A" by I 8 A B Sketch-1569123303755.png|"Mr. Piggy Man" by MrPigSun Ms.Stretchy's Avatar.png|"Elastic Emma" by Ms. Stretchy Sketch-1564365655814.png|"Wolfy' by RARWolf10 SonicGamer98's Updated Avatar.png|"Quik Hedgehog" by SonicGamer98 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Sonic 2.3.2." by Sonic232YT Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Maracus the Magic Snake" by Stairdefeater Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Cipher Rapper" by The-Cipher-King-2002 Occasional Heroes AndrewIncPerez'sAvatar.png|Andrew Perez Flamethrower1416'sAvatar.png|"Flamey the Hothead' by Flamethrower1416 HayleyWaalen'sAvatar.png|Hayley Waalen Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Fabulous J. Marr" by Jay Marr Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Telecast Caper" by Major League Pong Gods/LostMedia1998 NathanSpies'Avatar.png|"Spot the Detective" by Nathan Spies Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Stanley the Tourist Square" by NewYorkAdventurer1994 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Firefighter Joe" by THEMAJESTIRIUM1 Main Villains Sketch-1565406685699.png|"Dino-Mafia" by BARNEY THE MAFIA DINOSAUR Sketch-1565405427892.png|"Mafia Monster" by ELMO THE MAFIA MONSTER Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"George O' Gungeman" by George the Nickelodeon Lover Sketch-1565408625664.png|"Mafia Genius" by MAX THE MAFIA MASTER Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Three Wishes" by Nathn3 Sketch-1565812955802.png|"12-Square" by Rs7-VZS-Rza-Wdc Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|Random Mafia Guy Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Roman the Mischievous Map" by Xavieromao Supporting Villains Sketch-1565391781788.png|"Stormy Days" by 50YearsofSesameStreet Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Woody Woodpixel" by Angel Avila Maravilla Sketch-1567357162098.png|"More-Than-Annoying Orange" by AnnoyingOrangeFan1857 20190824 111950.png|"Beavis Brutus" by BeavisFanUTTP 20190824 113146.png|"Butthead Brutus" by ButtheadFanUTTP Sketch-1566858581680.png|"Birthday Brats" by BirthdayBoy&Girl Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Super Wing Woodbridge" by Bobby Woodbridge Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Chester the College Yearbook" by CollegeStarted Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Miles "Tails" Carlos" by Cr7002 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Noel the Reading Note" by DancingMusic&Books Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Iconicle People" by IP Contributors Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Mada-Marty" by Madagascar Fan 1988 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"Octo-Pirate" by Oswald Lover 2000 Coming Soon Wordmark Logo.jpg|"LaughingSock the Wizard" by Socococ Renderings made by other users ToonBoomer's Renderings Doppleganger.png|"Impostor Sparky" by Toonboomeris*** TiffAndTuffFanJr1's Renderings Coming Soon! Category:Facts about Macy's Parade Mysteries Category:Galleries